Someone Like Me
by Concrete Lily
Summary: What would happened if Jackson received a call that the mission was off? Would he be able to form a lasting relationship with Lisa? Also, what would happened when echoes of his past comes back to haunt him? Would he choose his career or the love of his life? So many questions, perhaps we can discover the answers.
1. Introduction

**Someone Like Me**

 _ **Introduction:**_

He waits outside of Lisa Reisert's apartment. He found her to be a peculiar and fascinating creature. She was so closed off in many ways and seem to delight in isolation. Yet, the curtains to her high-rise apartment complex were wide open. Perhaps, she figured that no one would be peering into her home, maybe the height gave her some sense of false security.

"Oh…Lisa." He quietly said to himself. Reprimanding her for her carelessness. Lisa's daily routine was simple, but rather sad. Now, it was 3 a.m. and she was scrambling eggs, which seemed to be her favorite midnight snack. He thought her behavior to be a bit odd, but then again, he wasn't really an expert on what was _normal_. He'd been monitoring her daily activity for eight weeks and had become accustomed to seeing how she interacted with the world. It had become his hobby, perhaps even an obsession of his. In truth, he had already gained enough information about her to effectively manage the situation properly. Yet, he found himself unwilling to stop his routine of _watching_ over her.

He raked his hands over his tired eyes. He needed to get some rest, soon she would be leaving to attend her grandmother's funeral. It would provide him sometime to prepare for their encounter, and to get some much-needed time away from her. He needed to regain his perspective on the nature of their relationship. He glanced up once more to peer again into her apartment. She had finished cooking. Lisa stood while she ate her eggs at the kitchen's countertop. He thought that she looked as lonely, as he felt.

He exhaled an uneasy sigh. Things would forever change for her after her return. He would introduce himself to be a charming successful businessman, they would flirt, and he would continue to woo her with his insight regarding the things that she liked. Then once he received the call he will become nothing more than a monster to her, and she would loathe him. He couldn't deny the stabbing pain of hurt, that hit his chest, at the thought that in a matter of days the object of his affection would hate him. With acceptance, he realized that someone like her could never want someone like him. With the depressing thought upon his mind, he cranked his car and drove off; leaving her to her routine…. for now.

A/N: Okay, this is an older fanfic and I always wanted to write my version of events. However, I do not know if there is an audience for this story. If you want more chapters, **please** **review** and let me know how you like the introduction. If I do write more stories, I plan to have a very adult themed story. So be warned M rating will be necessary. Anyway, let me know…it is important if I am to continue this story. Concrete Lily.


	2. First impression

_Disclaimer_ : I do not own anything related to Red Eye.

 **Chapter One: First Impression**

He enters the airport and immediately began to search for her. He knew that she had to be somewhere waiting for the delayed flight to Miami. He coolly glanced around the airport to find her approaching the check-in line to register her ticket. Stiffening for a moment, he realized just how much he had missed seeing her face. It had been a week since he had last seen her. It was only then that he grasped how empty his life had been. Yet, suddenly she was only a few feet from him, and he felt a joy rise within him that he hadn't expected.

He quickly reprimanded himself for his foolish thought. He couldn't have her, and he knew it. The best thing he could do for her was to try to make things as painless as possible. As she approached the line, he quickly positioned himself behind her. He had to make sure that she boarded the plane.

Lisa was so blissfully unaware of her surroundings. He amusingly observed her as she read a book, all while she bobbed her head to the song that she was listening to through her earbuds. He smirked to himself as he caught a glimpse of the type of book that she was reading. A self-help book, written by Dr. Phil. It was no wonder that she wasn't invested in the book. Admitting that she needed help was something that he knew that _his_ Lisa would never admit to.

He decided it was best to mirror her actions, by pretending to be engrossed in his own reading material. Lisa mindlessly bumped into the old lady who was standing in front of her. They strike up a pleasant conversation, and though it was obvious to him that Lisa didn't want to chat with the older woman. Lisa made friendly conversation with her anyway. That was the other side of _his_ Lisa, the relentless people pleaser. Yet, he was far from disappointed. He had to admit that he enjoyed her kind side, she was so unlike him. Perhaps, that is what attracted him to her. In typical Lisa fashion, she gave the book to the old woman; after the woman began to gush about how much she loved Dr. Phil.

Abruptly, a female airport worker makes an announcement; stating anyone who wanted to get onto the last flight to Atlanta needed to come to the front of the line. Then, an impatient jerk began to voice his discontent over the unfairness of having to wait for his delayed plane. The disgruntle man began to yell at the worker, demanding for her to retrieve her supervisor. Though he didn't agree with the man's actions, it wasn't something that he needed to get involved with. He was there for Lisa and nothing more.

* * *

Lisa overheard the man belittling the worker and couldn't stand by to listen to him talk down to her anymore. Speaking up she attempted to reason with the man. Who rudely told her that it was none of her concern, but she wasn't going to back down from a challenge. She began to speak again, this time she planned to take a firmer approach. When suddenly she heard a man intervening on her behalf. Lisa was thoroughly impressed by how the handsome stranger, with the piercing blue eyes, had handled the situation. The jerk quickly relented, once the beautiful stranger pinned him with a dark stare.

Once the disagreeable man had taken his leave, their line began to move. The sweet old lady, who stood before her, was called up to the counter. Lisa looked down and realized that she had left her umbrella behind. Quickly grabbing it, Lisa jogged after the woman to return her umbrella to her. Upon returning to her place in line, she couldn't help but to make eye contact with the attractive man behind her.

Her heart began to beat wildly, as they began to conversate. He was unbelievably charming, and she instantly had taken a liking to him. He invited her to the Tex-Mex for a drink. She nervously laughed. Clearly, misunderstanding her, he quickly apologized for his line being cheesy. She hated that he felt that she was rejecting him. In truth, she hadn't expected him to ask her out, and was surprised by his offer.

Though she found him to be wildly gorgeous, she turned him down. However, he didn't give up. His longing gaze fell upon her, and she felt herself quivering deep within. "I'll save you a seat." He said, his seductive voice washed over her in waves.

She smiled, politely at him. Thinking that his optimism was wasted on her. They parted ways, she headed off in the opposite direction, only to collide into a woman and her ice coffee. Feeling the sticky substance soak through her clothing she was pissed, but politely told the lady that it was alright. The woman though apologetic, at first, quickly refocused her attention to the urgent matter of replacing her drink.

Lisa hurried to the nearest restroom to clean herself up. Upon reviewing her reflection in the mirror, she caught a glimpse of the scar on her chest. It was an ever-present reminder of the worst day of her life. A day that she had tried desperately to put behind her. It was the reason why her father worried about her, and why she was so withdrawn from everyone.

Hiding away in her own little safe world. Lisa felt the most in controlled when she stuck to her routine. However, she was far from being happy. Living like a hermit wasn't anyway to live. It was then that she decided that she wouldn't allow for her past to dictate her future. If she was going to truly embrace life she needed to learn how to trust again. Otherwise, why did she live through her horrible ordeal? With a newfound determination she decided that she was going to start taking more chances. Heading out of the restroom she spots the striking stranger sitting at the bar alone. Taking in a deep breath she began to make her way towards him. Today she wouldn't let fear control her.

 **A/N:** Okay, you may have noticed that I haven't addressed Jackson by name yet. I promise there is a good reason for it, and an explanation is coming up in the next chapter. Please review, let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!


	3. Answered Prayers

**Disclaimer** : I do not own anything related to Red Eye.

 **Chapter** **Two** : **Answered** **Prayers**

He sits at the bar alone. Cursing to himself as he thinks about his recent interaction with Lisa. He wasn't supposed to say a word to her. Then why did he? He knew the reason but refused to admit it…even to himself. Trying to free his mind from the troubling thought, he took another sip of his drink. As he peered over the rim of his glass he caught sight of Lisa staring at him from afar. He was not pleased how his heart skipped a beat once he saw her making her way towards him. _Be_ _cool_. He told himself as she approached.

Lisa took a seat beside him. Giving him a sweet smile as she offered a nonsensical excuse for why she was able to join him. Clearly, she was lying, but he was surprise that he didn't care; which was so out of character for him. It was his job to care, to sweat the details. However, if he was being honest he was overjoyed for whatever mysterious force had assisted in changing her mind. As their conversation continued he knew that the subject of his name would eventually come up. His interactions with her was supposed to be minimal. It was reckless of him to socialize with her, but he couldn't help himself.

He knew so much about her already. From her nightly routine, to what she liked to drink. Though she vehemently denied it when he _guessed_ her favor drink; much to his dismay. Lisa was a challenge, an enigma that he was trying so desperately to unravel. If he was going to succeed in his quest to tear her away from her darkest guarded secrets; every word he said needed to trigger an emotional response from her. Finally, the moment had come for him to properly introduce himself to her. Thinking about what would subconsciously lower her defenses, he settled on the name Jackson Rippner.

There were two reasons for his choice. First, he wanted to make her laugh with his morbid joke as to why he didn't go by Jack Rippner, due to it sounding far too much like the infamous serial killer, Jack the Ripper. Secondly, it was most definitely lost to her that his initials were exactly that of her father's, Joseph Reisert. Jackson liked when he was able to slide little Easter eggs beneath her nose, it made their little game more tantalizing.

Tilting his head as he considered her he realized that she was finally becoming at ease with him. The nagging notion that soon she would despise him wounded him. He wished that things could be different. How he wanted to find some way to complete his mission without involving her. Yet, their paths had been set, there would be no changing what the future held for either of them. Then why in the hell was he torturing himself by longing for someone who he could never have? He knew why, because for the time that he was in her presence he felt whole…he felt alive.

The truth was the coldness of his world had driven him into his own shell. Jackson didn't have friends or go out and partied on the weekend. He was utterly alone, and though he found pity for Lisa; and was perhaps even disgusted by her weakness…her _brokenness_. He realized in that moment that he too was broken, and that what he saw in her was what he felt for himself. With self-awareness dawning on him, Jackson suddenly felt the need for some space. He breathed a sigh of relieve as it was announced that their flight was cleared for takeoff. As she hurried to board, he watched her walk off.

Jackson knew of the happy _coincidence_ that was about to occur. Lisa would find her seat and see him already seated. More small talk would ensue, and they would laugh about the chances of them meeting again. It would be the last few moments of peace between them, before he revealed his true nature. Thinking about what was to come, Jackson downed the remainder of his drink. He was a faithless man, but for the first time in a longtime he found himself praying for an out.

It all happened as planned. Lisa did indeed see him seated in the seat that was next to her own. The conversation was easy and pleasant. Jackson found himself trying to memorize her beautiful features, and the thought that she seemed to like him. He wanted more, he needed more from her.

He then received the dreaded phone call that he knew would come. Jackson answered and was ordered to persuade her to cooperate. Soon after his call had ended, the no cellphone sign lit up. The plane takes off into the night sky. Soon the aircraft began to experience turbulence. Lisa grips her armrests and shut her eyes to block out her fear. Jackson took the moment to ask all the questions that he didn't quite know the answers to regarding her. He figured it would be the last time that she would speak to him…as a friend. Once it was over, she thanked him for taking her mind off her panic. Jackson steeled himself, preparing himself for her rage, pain, and distrust. The charade was over, and now she would see him for who he was…a monster. Taking a deep breath, he began to open his mouth to say the fatal words that would forever change their relationship, but then his phone rang. Answering the call, he hears his contact say the words that he wanted to hear the most. "The mission is off". Was all that was said before he abruptly hung up. Jackson didn't know the reason, but he was grateful for the invisible force that had changed his rotten luck. He hung up the phone, momentarily stunned.

"Jackson is everything alright?" Lisa asked concerned.

Genuinely smiling Jackson replies, "Everything is perfect."

A/N: Love is in the air. Hopefully this setup will get us to some interesting interactions between the two. I appreciate the reviews, and the new followers. Please keep them coming. Thanks! Concrete Lily.


	4. Old Bones

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Red Eye.

 **Chapter Three: Old Bones**

For the most part, their flight was uneventful. Jackson thought that he had learned all there was to know about Lisa. However, he was pleasantly surprised when she began to talk about her childhood. As a child she loved playing sports, especially hockey. No surprise to him that she was a cheerleader; her perky personality was perfectly suited to inspire others.

Unbiddenly, he thought about her prancing around in a short cheerleader outfit. He immediately suppressed his lustful thought, now wasn't the time. He wanted to hear all the missing pieces to the puzzle that was Lisa. She told him that her parents were divorced, that tidbit Jackson already knew. Yet, the reason _why_ they had separated he didn't. Apparently, Lisa's mother had an affair with one of her coworkers. She had left Lisa's father for the other man. Lisa, appalled by her mother's actions, chose to stay with her father. Jackson found sadness in her story, but he had nothing to compare it to.

Jackson didn't have any family, or at least anyone who he was still in contact with. In his line of work, it was best to keep personal matters at a distance. He thought about his Aunt Beatrice, who had raised him after his parents' mysterious deaths. He was only eight years old when she had agreed to take him in, she was his mother's older sister. Aunt Beatrice was a stern, and unforgiving woman. She believed in structure and control and taught Jackson early on to be self-sufficient. Her aloofness made it difficult for Jackson to bond with her. Also, he never felt comfortable living in her house. For one, her home was an old Victorian mansion that was almost as cold and unfeeling as she was.

Aunt Beatrice never married or had any children of her own. When Jackson turned twelve, she decided that it was time to send him away to a military-based boarding school. Where he not only received his formal education but learned various other traits that now proved useful in his current occupation. After graduation, he didn't return to Aunt Beatrice's home…it was never really that for him anyway. Besides, during his stay at boarding school she never bothered to even send him a Christmas or birthday card. Jackson felt no need to pursue her once he was able to care for himself. Yes, she was successful in drilling into him the importance of being self-reliant.

"Jackson?" Lisa asks.

"Yes." Jackson replies, slightly concerned about completely zoning out.

"It is time to exit the plane. Where were you? You seemed like you were miles away."

Jackson smiles and says, "I was thinking about old bones."

" _Old_ _bones_?" Lisa repeated his words curiously.

"It's an old saying of my Aunts. She would use the phrase whenever she was lost in her thoughts."

"Oh…are you two very close?"

"No, I haven't seen her in many years. Though, she's the only family I have. I imagine she's still living in the same place. If she is alive at all."

"That's rather bleak. You really don't know whether she is alive or not?" Jackson looks over to Lisa. At first, he took offense to her question, but when he looked into her eyes he realizes that she wasn't passing judgement on him; she was simply asking a question.

"No, I don't. I guess I've been busy with work."

"All work and no play makes _Jack_ a dull boy."

"Don't I know it." Jackson jokingly replies. Getting up from their seats, they approach the exit. As they enter the airport Jackson attempts to think of something clever to say to encourage continual communication between them. It would be so like Lisa to end their relationship before it could even begin. Yet, to his amazement she abruptly turns to him and hands him a card. Reading the card, he realizes that its her business card.

"I don't know if this is your hometown, or if you are just passing through. Either way if you have time to hangout give me a call." She says, with more confidence than Jackson imagined her having. Lisa had taken him by surprise…but he liked it.

"I am sure that I will be calling you very soon." Jackson says. For a moment their eyes connect, and he could feel a fluttering effect in the pit of his stomach. He looks away, trying hard to maintain his composure. She nervously laughs, the tension between them eases. "I'll be seeing you…Lisa." With that she simply smiles and walks away.

His statement has a hidden message, another Easter egg that he had slipped into their conversation without her being the wiser. Later that night, he does indeed see her as he peers through the windows of her high-rise. Her nightly routine was the same, but there was something different. There were odd moments of her smiling to herself, and sometimes shaking away thoughts. Perhaps, she was thinking of him. It was the only thing that had changed within her life that could have cause her new behavior.

Jackson smiles to himself as he shifts his car into gear. "Watch out Lisa, you could be falling in love." He says to himself as he drives off into the night **.**

 **A/N:** Okay there is nothing standing in his way of pursuing Lisa…at least for the moment. Romance is surely to follow. Please review. Thanks for reading! Concrete Lily.


	5. One Step Closer

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Red Eye, on anything related to it.

 **Chapter Four:** One Step Closer

Jackson stares at Lisa's business card nestled within his grip, as he sits on the couch positioned in his living space of his hotel room. It has been three long days since she had given it to him. Jackson purposely kept his distance from her the ensuing days; not wanting to seem desperate. Yet, _wasn't_ he? There was never a moment that the thought of Lisa didn't cross his mind. She consumed his every waking thought. After the mission was a no-go he was placed on standby by his employer.

Sometimes hiatuses like these lasted forever. Days dragging into months of inactivity. These were the moments that he dreaded, because he was forced to face the reality of his twisted life. Yet, he needed time away, because gaining perspective helped to keep him sane. Truth be told, he hated his job. Yet not for the obvious reasons. He didn't have some aversion to committing crimes, or some moral compass that caused him to lose sleep at night. In fact, it was due to his lack of empathy that made him a perfect fit for his profession. No, he was troubled for other reasons…he was worn out. Jackson had grown tired of living out of a suitcase, taking orders from unknown voices, and he was fed-up with being a ghost.

However, these feelings didn't seem to be made real until the introduction of Lisa into his life. Now it was a pestering emotion that continued to scratch away at his psyche. He needed her, he _lusted_ for her. Not _just_ sexually. Though, his dirtiest fantasies did involve Lisa wearing her cheerleader skirt from high-school, some pom-poms and little else. Jackson couldn't deny that he did indeed crave her carnally, but he also enjoyed their oddly amusing banter.

At the thought, he lifted the card to his nose, to breathe in the faint scent of Lisa's hand cream that still lingered on the card. Closing his eyes, he began imagining her sitting beside him on the couch. In his mind, Lisa reaches out to touch him on his knee. He doesn't move, silently giving her permission to move her hand upwards. As she slides her hand closer to his core his breathing deepens in anticipation. Just when she is about to grasp him…his cellphone rang pulling him away from his daydream.

 _Shit_. Jackson cursed to himself. The intrusion causing the pleasant thought of Lisa to cease. Again, thinking about Lisa was becoming an all-consuming hobby of his. One that he hoped would end…if only he could have her the way he wanted her. He almost drifted into another fantasy, but the unmerciful ringing persists.

"Yes." He answers. There was no need for a warm greeting. Pleasantries were only done for show. He was alone, and he could fully embrace his true nature.

"Why so glum? After all aren't you on vacation after the failure of the O'Keefe job?"

"Sever. How did you get my number?" Jackson says with disgust. Accusation and distain drips from his words from the mere mentioning of his most hated enemy's name.

"I'm a resourceful guy. Getting your number was no great challenge, especially for me." He replies as if he was completely unaware of any bad blood that existed between them. "Damn…you don't seem happy to hear from me."

"I wonder why that is Sever. Could it be that the last time I saw you I was nearly killed because of your inability to stick to a simple plan."

"Man you need to let that shit go. I told you I thought that he was reaching for his gun, so I shot him. How in the hell was I supposed to know that he had his entire posse there?" Jackson didn't care for his pitiful explanation then, and months after the event he surely hadn't grown any fonder of it…or him.

"It is difficult to forget when you have a gunshot wound to constantly remind you."

"It was only a fleshy. You're alive, aren't you?"

"What do you want." Jackson demanded.

"You have intel on the O'Keefe case, and that girl…the hotel manager."

"I do." Jackson answered tightly. He didn't want to give anything away, but he was concern that Sever had an interest in the case…and in Lisa. "Why do you ask?"

Sever took a moment before responding, clearly trying to gage Jackson's mindset. "Well it has been brought to my attention that you might need some assistance."

"What makes you say that?"

"While you have been surveilling your target, your actions have been closely monitored. The question has been asked if you have developed an emotional attachment for the mark."

Jackson didn't like where the conversation was heading. He was also bothered by the notion that he was being watched and was completely unaware of being followed. It goes to show how distracted he has become since his infatuation with Lisa has taken hold. Jackson was silent as he contemplated Sever's words.

"Oh…you really weren't aware of the tail. I am afraid that only proves how ill prepared you are to the complete the task." Sever said with mocked sympathy.

"Do not worry about me or my preparation. I have everything under control."

"Of course, no disrespect. I just want you to know that I am here for you, for moral support if nothing else." Sever offers as he began to mischievously chuckle. With his ominous words effectively concluding their conversation Jackson ends the call.

Sever wasn't anyone to be trifled with, he was dangerous and even worst he was unstable. His sudden interest in Jackson's affairs was concerning, but Jackson couldn't allow for Sever to rattle him. Deciding that Sever's threat, though troublesome, wasn't something that needed to be address…at least not yet. Jackson pushing the unpleasant conversation out of his mind he makes the call to the one person who he wanted to hear from the most… _Lisa_.

Lisa was getting ready to leave work for home. It had been an uneventfully day, but she was feeling a little upset by the fact that she hadn't heard from Jackson. It had been three days and no word from him. She thought that they really hit it off. Yet, he still hasn't called her? Just when she was about to give up on him her cellphone rings. Her heart was drumming wildly within her chest, as she hoped that it was _him_ on the other end. Lisa answers the call.

"Good evening." Jackson greets her smoothly.

"Same to you. I was wondering if you had lost my number." Lisa countered

"My apology, I have been preoccupied with work." Jackson answered coolly, knowing that despite Lisa's calm demeanor she was peeved. However, Jackson thought that it was endearing how she tried to reel in her emotions. "I was hoping to make it up to you by taking you out tonight."

"Oh, really?" Lisa questions. Jackson smiles, as he waits for her obvious reply of yes. A moment later, as he expected, she agrees to have dinner with him. Yet, he didn't expect for her to insist on meeting him at the restaurant. However, he should have known. She was as cagey as ever; he knew that she needed to maintain some level of control and distance between them. As much as she needed to keep her barriers of protection around herself, Jackson felt the need to tear her walls down. He couldn't explain the need even to himself. He just wanted _her_ …and her keeping any part of herself hidden from him didn't sit well with him.

"So, _Seaspice_ , six o'clock sharp." Jackson replies confirming the time and place. Lisa agrees, saying her goodbyes she ends the call. Lisa couldn't help but to do a little happy dance in her office. She was elated about a night out with Jackson. For a fleeting moment she thought to ask her co-worker Cynthia for her advice regarding what to wear, but she didn't want Cynthia to know that she was going on a date. Cynthia had a way of being easily excitable and she didn't want to answer a million questions regarding her mystery man.

Lisa frowned as she thought about Jackson. She liked him, but there was something about him that was at odds with his charm. At times he seemed to be different, his kind exterior periodically exchanged for something cold and distant. Yet, despite his subtle mood swings; Lisa found herself drawn to him in a way that she hadn't felt with anyone else. Lisa swings her purse onto her shoulder and exits her office. Heading for home to prepared for her date with Jackson she is ecstatic. Then suddenly the memory of that _day_ crept into her mind. The day that changed everything. Lisa had to shake the unpleasant memory away. Nothing was going to stand in her way of seeing Jackson. For better or for worse she was going to see him. The only question that remains was how far she was willing to take their relationship?

A/N: Please review. Your reviews help me to know how well the story is coming along. Be prepared for date night next chapter.


	6. Date Night

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to Red Eye.

 **Chapter Six: Date Night**

Jackson arrives early at the restaurant. Perhaps it was partly due to him wanting to disarm her; by being already seated. It was his silent nod back to their second surprise meeting on the plane. He smiles to himself as he recalls Lisa's shocked expression when she saw that it was him assigned to the seat next to her.

He looks up just in time to see Lisa walking through the doors of the restaurant. His heart skipped a beat, and he momentarily lost his breath. She was utterly stunning. Wearing a sheer-sleeved ruby red dress that stopped right above her knees. She had a small clutch purse that she tucked under her arms as she notices him staring at her. Approaching she smiles at him, Jackson stands to his feet to greet her.

"Lisa you look divine," He compliments her. He leans in and kisses her quickly on her cheek. She shivers in response. Jackson smirks, knowing that his kiss had caused the nervous reaction.

"Thank you, Jackson," She replies. A slight blush shades her cheeks. Jackson pulls out her chair, as she takes her seat he says, "If only you would have allowed for me to pick you up; we would have arrived here together." He wanted to be above such pettiness, but he was perturbed that she was so guarded. Yes, she may have had some silent alarms going off, regarding him. True, he wasn't as kind as he was portraying himself to be, but towards her, he was a saint.

"Well Jack, that is the beauty of modern times. Women do not have to depend on a man to get them to the places they want to go," she says with a smug expression on her face. Jackson smiles, as he takes his seat. He would be lying to himself if he said that he didn't like her teasing him. It caused him to want to challenge her even more.

"Indeed, that is one advantage that the modern woman has nowadays that women of the past didn't have. However, I can think of several needs that only a man can fill," Jackson states smoothly. Wholly intending the not so subtle implication of his speech; Lisa diverts her eyes from his as she realizes his meaning.

Jackson let her squirmed under his intense gaze before she clears her throat a says, "So did you do anything interesting today?"

She was trying to change the mood of their conversation, which was fine with him. Jackson have had his fun with her, besides he didn't mind engaging in small talk. Especially, since she wasn't asking him anything about his past; which was a sensitive topic for him.

"An old colleague called me today," He answers honestly. Jackson saw no need to lie to her regarding something so trivial as the happenings of his day. "It was unexpected and an unwanted surprise," He adds.

"Sounds like you two have some bad blood," she says. Jackson responds with a simple smile; as the waiter approaches. He didn't want to go into too many details, too afraid that she was going to inquire about his work. They give the waiter their drink orders, both opting for waters.

Lisa then opens her menu, reviewing it. "Have you eaten here before?" She asks.

"No. You?"

"No, but I've driven pass many times. It is just so..."

"It is so what?" Jackson inquires, puzzled by her hesitation to complete her sentence.

Lisa rolls her eyes, mostly at herself. Then says, "This place is somewhere you go when you are on a date. It is not the most inviting place for singles. The lighting, the overall mood, it just screams for lovers only…you know?"

Jackson takes a moment to look around the restaurant. He was shocked to see the world through her eyes. No, this wasn't a place for the lonely hearted. Everything was in twos, and the music was low and sensual, maybe it was just the night atmosphere? Yet, the overall feel wasn't one that someone who was solo would want.

"You're absolutely right. We are in the love-zone," Jackson agrees. Lisa giggles in response; her laughter was contagious, Jackson found himself laughing along with her. He stops mid-laughter feeling uncharacteristically open and confesses, "You're mesmerizing."

Lisa taking in his words stifles her laughter, clearly flattered by his admission. It was the second time that he had complimented her, and she was out of practice with such words of admiration being used to describe her. Nevertheless, Lisa could tell that he wasn't completely comfortable with the use of his gratifying words that he offered to her. Jackson could only admit his satisfaction with her when he was caught off-guard.

Again, she could see glimpses of the person who he was hiding deep within himself. As a manager of a hotel and effectively people Lisa has gotten quite in tune with reading people. Jackson wasn't who he projected himself to be, but instead of her feeling worried she found herself drawn to his deception. Given her troubled past, she knew that she should be running for the hills. Then why was it that she felt compelled to stay?

They continued to have pleasant conversations as they ate their meal. The drinks started to flow, and the alcohol began to help Lisa to loosen up. "You know what Jack?" She says, playfully as she props her elbow onto the table to support her head. She was tipsy, but she was trying her best to sound fully aware.

"You really get off on calling me Jack. I told you why I don't go by that name," He states.

"Yes, you did. But I am not afraid of the boogieman."

"Oh, but you should be," Jackson warns her sternly. Lisa could feel his hidden side peeking through his persona. For a moment his playful demeanor had disappeared, and in its place was a distant colder version of Jackson. His gaze sent a shiver down her spine, and at the same time caused her lust to rise. She bit her lower lip trying to keep her lustful desires to herself, but the alcohol made her want to confess all. Mercifully, he says, "What is it that you would like for me to know?"

Lisa who was relieved that he remembered her initial question quickly answers, "This is really nice, being here with you."

Jackson is pleased to hear that she was having a good time with him. He was even more elated that he was having a great time with her. Jackson has watched her from afar for weeks. It was amazing to him that she was now sitting before him. No longer was he hiding in the shadows, but openly known by her.

Jackson had often imagined what she was really like, and now he knew. She was even more dazzling than he had envisioned. Then suddenly a nearly debilitating feeling encircled him. How could a long-lasting relationship with her exist within his world? Sever didn't just pop up from nowhere with his questions regarding Lisa. Were there still plans for his company to use Lisa? If so, his relationship with her could be dangerous for not only himself but for her.

"I have an early morning tomorrow, we should leave now," Jackson says abruptly. Lisa frowns puzzled by his sudden outburst. He waves the waiter over and asks for the check. Jackson glances over at Lisa, he knows that she is confused by his actions. Yet, he knew that ending this thing with Lisa sooner than later was for the best. He didn't know why it had taken him so long to decide that being acquainted with her wasn't a good idea.

But, wasn't that a lie? He wanted her because he was selfish. However, now that he had gotten to know her, it was difficult for him to put aside her safety for his own self-indulgent needs. Once he had paid for the meal they exit the restaurant. Jackson insists on walking Lisa to her car. In his mind, this would be the last time that she would see him, but he would keep a close watch on her.

Every step they took seemed to trigger a painful ache within his heart. He didn't want to not be with her, the thought nearly caused tears to flow from his eyes. When they arrive at her car he wasn't going to kiss her. He had planned to open her door to let her inside. Then he was going to say goodnight and expect to never speak to her again.

All went as he had planned, but then Lisa did the unpredictable. While he held the door to her car open before she took her seat. She spun around and kisses Jackson on the lips. For a moment, Jackson's eyes are wide open shocked by this sudden display of affection from Lisa. Then the effect of her lushes' lips pressed firmly against his began to override his game plan. Kissing her back his desire for her overtakes him. He soon forgets about any insane notion of ending their involvement with each other.

When the kiss had ended Lisa looks up dreamingly at him as says, "Let's do this again."

Dumbfounded by the intensity of their kiss, he says, "Anything you say."

A/N: I think that Jackson is a bit smitten by Lisa. Anyway, thanks for reading, please review.


	7. Reckless Love

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Red Eye.

 **Chapter** **Six** : **Reckless Love**

The next day Jackson is in his bed staring up at the ceiling. He hadn't slept a wink, because all he could do was think about Lisa. The kiss they had shared was all consuming and had only caused him to desire more from her. It was the opposite of what should have happened. He was supposed to end their relationship, not spur it on. Instead, he was had scheduled to meet her for lunch, at the restaurant within her hotel.

"Damn it," Jackson admonishes himself. Why whenever he was around her his plans suddenly begins to fall apart. Swinging his feet to the cold floor he heads to the bathroom to take a shower. Stripping his clothes along the way and carelessly throwing them to the floor. This was so unlike him to be so reckless, but since last night he had begun to embrace his more uncontrolled self. Standing beneath the streaming warm waters of the shower he hopes to alleviate his feelings about Lisa. That was until his cell phone rings. He quickly hops out of the shower to answer the call just before it goes to voicemail.

"Hello," He answers breathlessly from the slight jog.

"Hi Jackson, Did I catch you at a bad time?" Jackson despite his desire to forget about her, found himself pleased that it was Lisa.

"Not at all. I was just taking a shower," Listening he could have sworn that she sucked in a sharp breath. Was she lusting after him as much as he was for her? He smirks to himself at the thought.

"Oh…" Lisa replies, before adding, "I was just checking to see if we were still on for lunch today."

"Of course, unless you had a changed in plans," Jackson says.

"No…I just wanted to ensure that you didn't forget about me."

"I would never forget you. Especially after that amazing kiss you gave me."

Lisa giggles nervously before she replies, "It must have been the wine. I usually do not make the first move."

"I am glad that you did," Jackson says. A short period of impregnated silence falls upon them. So much more could've been said between them, but they settled for quiet. Then Lisa ineptly utters how she is looking forward to seeing him and says goodbye. After their call had ended Jackson stares at the phone. He is still dripping wet from the shower. He adjusts the towel that he had tied around his waist and notices how aroused he has become. His mind is flooded with thoughts of Lisa and all the things he would like to do to her. His lust for her has always been present, but now it was becoming an incapacitating hobby of his to fantasize about her.

He was already sleep deprived and now he was sexually frustrated. In his hurry to grab the phone he had simply hopped out of the shower, not bothering to turn the water off. Thinking about Lisa and the steamy shower that awaited him he decided to head back into the shower. Perhaps a little hand and soap action would ease his need for her. However, he doubted that anything would lessen Lisa's impact on him, but it was worth a try.

Lisa was excited about her lunch date with Jackson. She was sitting in her office just imagining what they were going to talk about. He was beyond anyone who she had ever dated. He puzzled her in ways that made him too intriguing for her to brush off. He was somewhat guarded, his piercing eyes haunted and seemed to see through her soul. Oddly, he felt familiar to her, he seemed to know her inner thoughts and habits. His eyes studied her, and his words seduced her to want to tell he things that she dared not say to anyone else. She sighs thinking about how intense Jackson was at times. Lisa could feel that something wasn't quite _right_ about him, her internal warnings sounded off every time he was near. Yet she found herself not giving a good damn. She wanted this…she wanted _him_.

She was so over playing it safe. She had cocooned herself in her own personal prison. She closes her eyes as she recalls the event that had caused her to shut herself off from the world. After her attack, Lisa had shunned any resembles of an intimate relationship, even with those closest to her. Yet, Jackson had sparked an ember of yearning deep within her that was slowly growing into a raging fire. She found herself needing connection, she wanted his touch. Lisa sensually begins to rub the nape of her neck, as her thoughts began entangled with daydreams regarding Jackson. Though, she loved thinking about all the wonderful things that could be between her and Jackson; she had work to do. Putting aside her imaginary play, she begins to focus on work. She smiles to herself, soon she would be with him again. Perhaps her dreams would become a reality.

It was near noon when Jackson parked his car in the parking lot of hotel. He was cool on the surface, but inside he was a bundle of nerves. Jackson wanted to enjoy his time with Lisa, but something was wrong. He casually glances around the parking lot to check if anything or anyone is out of place. He has been slipping as of late, regarding his awareness of his surroundings. The thought of Sever lurking within the shadows popped into his mind unwillingly. Jackson sighs, thinking that perhaps he was becoming overly paranoid. Nonetheless, he could swear that he felt eyes on him.

If indeed Sever was present, he was observing his actions closely. Nevertheless, Jackson didn't feel a need to delay his date with Lisa due to his ill feelings. Sever already thinking that he was becoming personally invested in his target, a lunch date with Lisa wasn't going to change anything too dramatically. At least, that was Jackson was telling himself. He would deal with the consequences of his pursuit of Lisa later. Besides, he was fully confident that he could handle Sever. He was a nutcase and soon his focus would be diverted to another case, Jackson thought as he entered the hotel lobby.

He scanned the lobby for Lisa. Thanks to his surveillance of her he already knew where her office was, but it would be too strange for him to head there without first being prompted by someone of its location. Instead, like a normal person, he approached the front desk first.

A perky, but somewhat anxious redhead who greets him, "Hello, how may I help you?"

Jackson smiles at her, he looks at her nametag and addresses her by name, "Hello Cynthia," She blushes in response to his greeting, but he continues, "Jackson Rippner, I'm here to see Lisa Reisert."

"Oh?" The woman replies puzzled. "Oh! Yes, she mentioned that someone would be by to see her. I'll buzz her right away." Cynthia turns to make a call to Lisa. Jackson found himself genuinely smiling at the bumbling woman. She was so unsure of herself which Jackson found endearing, but he was puzzled by his assessment of Cynthia. When he sees the same trait in Lisa, he found it repulsive. Was it because that wasn't who he thought Lisa to be?

Lisa was more than was she seems to be, she had an inner strength that was hidden from most to see. One thing that he did know about Lisa was that she was hiding something from him. He could sense it, she only gave him glimpses of her life that she was comfortable with sharing. Jackson found himself wanting more, he found himself wanting it all. Every dirty dark secret that she kept hidden. He wanted her innermost provocative thoughts, he needed to know her fantasies. Only then did he believe that he could rid himself of her intoxicating presence within his life. Perhaps then he could let the case go and Lisa. Yet, something within him laughs at that notion, he wanted her because he simply did.

Then Cynthia turns around, with beaming smile. "Lisa will be out for you soon."

"Thank you," Jackson replies. Soon Lisa exits her office and approaches him. Jackson watches her intently, loving how the fabric of her dress swayed as she walked. _Fuck,_ Jackson thought to himself. He was falling into that hole again where he only lived to be with Lisa. He instantly realizes that him coming to see her was only making his connection to her stronger. Who was he kidding? There was nothing professional about his pursuit of Lisa. If anything, he was being downright reckless. Sever was right he has been compromised.

"Jackson," Lisa greets as leans in to kiss him on his cheek. He accepts the kiss stiffly. She seemed slightly bothered by his lack of acceptance of her kiss, but if it was deeper than that she didn't let it be known. "Shall we?" She says as she points to the restaurant.

Jackson feeling slightly unhinged by the realization of Sever being right regarding Jackson's feelings toward Lisa; he no longer felt secure in eating in the open with her. The back-and-forth he was having with himself was insane. Never had he been so indecisive regarding what actions to take. The only changing factor in his life that could have contributed to this irrational behavior was Lisa.

"How about we go somewhere more private?" Jackson suggests. He wasn't sure if Lisa would go for it. She was a bit of a control freak, for reasons that Jackson wasn't quite privy to. Yet, he vowed that one day he would be. He fully expected for her to deny his request, but he was pleasantly surprised when she agrees. She started to run back to her office stating that she needed to retrieve her purse, but Jackson halted her. "Don't worry about it. I will take care of everything."

Lisa laughs and says, "What? That's nuts."

"Why?"

"I don't know what if you some sort of serial killer, my identification might be needed to identify my body," Lisa jokes and she is almost surprised by her own words. With her troubled past, how could she even joke about such morbid topic? Yet, wasn't that want Jackson brought out her something dark and twisted. Yes, she could feel herself giving into him. Something that she would hide from most but with him she could feel it surfacing to the top. What kind of man was he who could awaken such forbidden emotions within her?

Stepping close to her, Jackson is nearly chest-to-chest with her. Despite Cynthia's eyes being glued on them he leans in and whispers into her ear. His breath is minty-fresh and cool against her earlobe. She closes her eyes and breaths in his sexy scent. In a sultry tone, he says, "Trust me the last thing I would ever want to do is damage your amazing body. Besides, I am more of a kidnapper than a killer."

Lisa pulls back from him. Though the words should have scared her, instead she found herself longing to be snared within his trap. To be swept away and lost with him. Being with Jackson was a reawakening for her in many ways and for once she wanted to be free to explore all the promises of his seductive suggestions. Lisa turns to Cynthia and informs her that she would be taking an extended lunch. Cynthia nods in awe of this new version of Lisa, who was putting the responsibility of her job aside for a man. Jackson rests his hand on her lower back, sending a chill up her spine. He escorts her to the exit. As he opens the door, she had a nagging feeling that she was making a life-changing decision. She thought about not being with Jackson and the strange feeling passed.

Jackson smiles sweetly at her, as he holds the door open for her. "Do you trust me?" He asks.

Lisa tilts her head in consideration, before responding, "I think I am learning to."

"Well, you let me know when you are sure,"

"Don't worry I will," Lisa says as she leaves the hotel with Jackson. Wherever he was going to take her Lisa was sure of one thing. As long as Jackson was with her, she was sure to be in for an exciting time.


	8. Desire and Need

**Disclaimer** : I own nothing related to Red Eye.

 **Chapter Seven: Desire and Need**

Lisa sits on the passenger's side of Jackson's car. She looks around and smirks. The car is everything that she suspects Jackson is, elegant, and efficient. With its black exterior and dark gray interior; Lisa found the vehicle to be reflective of Jackson's personality. He wasn't flashy and in your face with his attributes. No, he was just bold and unapologetically Jackson.

Nevertheless, there was more to him. His color scheme also expressed his desire to remain unknown. It was no secret to Lisa that Jackson has a secret, or two of his own. Back on the plane, Lisa noticed how he fidgeted within his seat uncomfortably as he spoke about his troublesome relationship with his aunt. Even though his words sounded nonchalant, his body language was a subconscious clue to his true feelings towards sharing such intimate details of his past.

Lisa couldn't help but be enamored by him. He had done far more than she had in his pursuit of her; he had opened a barely healed emotional wound to connect with her. Lisa couldn't do the same for him, at least not yet. Their relationship was still too new to introduce such a bleak tidbit of knowledge.

Besides, Lisa was having fun just being young and flirty. She didn't want anything to change between them, and surely telling him of her past violation would change things between them. Like everyone else, he will see her as broken and tainted. She didn't want his pity, or to see a look of disgust upon his face. Nor, did she want to hear his numerous questions about the details of the event, as if he could somehow make sense of the senseless crime against her. No one has the right to tell her how she should feel or get along with the anguish of her past.

"Are you alright?" Jackson asks. He gives her a glance before setting his eyes upon the road again.

Lisa looks at him. She had been ranting within her mind and was embarrass by her thoughts. In hopes of avoiding any additional inquiries on his part, she replies, "Yes, why?"

"You look as if you are upset about something," He counters. His tone of voice was suspicious and full of accusation. Lisa refused to affirm his claim, which she could tell didn't sit well with him. Jackson's demeaner soon changes to being cold and redrawn. He doesn't say anything further as he continues the drive to their unannounced destination. Though it was him who was shutting her out. Lisa couldn't help but to feel guilty about the disharmony between them; he was annoyed because she was lying. Yet, she wasn't ready to share her truth with him. However, lying to him was proving to be a poor option, if she truly desires to grow closer to him.

"Jackson?" Lisa asks cautiously.

"Yes, Lisa?" He replies, as if he is speaking to a child who he has just reprimanded. His eyes remain steadfast on the road ahead. It isn't until a few beats of a moment when Lisa fails to say anything more that his eyes glances at her once more.

Jackson frowns, Lisa has gone from carefree and joyful to stoic. He wanted to be flippant, by only giving her minimal attention as she gives him yet another lie. Jackson couldn't help but be upset with her. He already knew some much about her, thanks to his snooping. Nevertheless, there's something that she wasn't telling him; and it was driving him mad with curiosity.

Jackson could accept her saying that she didn't want to talk about it, but for her to blatantly lie to him was getting old. However, wasn't he being a bit hypocritical? He had spied on her, invaded her privacy repeatedly, and he was the one who was disgusted by her dishonesty. The irony within the moment forces him to laugh aloud.

"What so funny?" Lisa asks.

"This thing between us," Jackson confesses. Uncharacteristically open, or perhaps he was just tired of bullshiting, he adds, "I don't know what I am going to do with you. I keep on trying to figure you out and I can't. It is alluring as much as it is frustrating."

Jackson thought that Lisa was going to be insulted by his confession, but instead, she says, "I know I can be a hard person to get to know, but I do want to get to know you better."

Something within Jackson tingles with an odd excitement, she wants to continue developing whatever this thing is between them. Though it wasn't difficult for him to discern her inner desire for him, it was still pleasant to hear her confirm his thoughts.

He remains silent until she speaks again, "I am not ready to tell you everything, but I think that one day I will be. Can you respect that there are things that I must keep to myself for the time being?"

Now halted at a stoplight, Jackson turns his head to stare at her. His steel-blue eyes penetrate her with an unyielding gaze, projecting his desire for her. Lisa squirms in her seat, he smirks devilishly, knowing that he is conveying what he hopes to say with his eyes alone. Indeed, he wants to get to know her better, in ways that he cannot yet express. Besides, he can respect her wish to keep her secret. If she has plans to tell him one day. Somehow, Jackson knew that she understood him, though a word was never uttered.

The light turns green, and Jackson refocuses his eyes on the road. There's a thickness in the air, and Jackson could almost smell her desire for him. He tries to not give in to the temptation of his lust, but he could feel the energy between them going into overdrive. He grips the steering wheel, painfully tight, to redirect his thoughts to anything other than Lisa. Soon they arrive at their destination, a semi-private oceanside. Once Jackson has parked the car, Lisa begins to reach for the door handle to let herself out.

"If you touch that handle, I will kill you," Jackson says in a playful tone of voice, but he was serious regarding her allowing for him to open her door. Today was the first time she had allowed for him to take control, and he was going to take full advantage. Lisa nervously chuckles in response and places her hands uneasily onto her lap.

Exiting the car, he darts over to Lisa's side and opens the door for her. He smugly says to her as she steps out of the vehicle, "Now doesn't it feel better when I am in charge?"

"If you say so _Jack_ ," Lisa says, He knows that she is challenging his authority.

"You are teasing me."

"My Dear Jackson, no one in their right mind would ever tease someone like you. You are far too serious for any foolishness, like playful banter." Jackson genuinely smiles at Lisa, and she smiles back at him warmly. By her disclosing her wish for privacy and him accepting her terms, the mood has lightened between them.

Nevertheless, Jackson vows to repay her for her haughtiness for addressing him as Jack. Yet, he opts to remain silent. He smiles once more this time to himself. Lisa will one day know what it feels like to be taunted. For, he will be the source of her torment as well as the solution. Yet is that what he wants? To stretch Lisa beyond the limits of herself, to become her savior as well as her curse? To torment her only to save her. The thought was tantalizing to Jackson, to play with her in ways that she couldn't even imagine.

There are some many things he could say, but instead he asks, "Are you hungry?" He points to a food vendor station on the boardwalk. Lisa agrees, and they begin a lazy stroll towards the stand. He didn't reach out to hold her hand, because the thought of touching her was still a foreign concept to him.

Though he has imagined touching her many times over and had fantasized about her as he pleasured himself. Things are more complicated whenever she is near him. He couldn't decipher why he had limited his interactions with her. Maybe it was uncertainty that held him back? However, that wasn't right. He knows how she feels about him; her kiss had told him as much. Then what was it?

The answer arose in him like a slow bloom of a rose. He knew that if he didn't keep his hands to himself that he wouldn't be able to stop himself from doing more than just touching her. In acknowledgment of his truth, he shoves his hands into his pants pockets. He couldn't help but notice Lisa's look of dismay as she wraps her arms around herself as if she is cold, but it was a warm sunny day. Though he had admitted to himself that he wanted to toy with her, this is not the way he had imagined their game. No, his little game will be mutually gratifying.

Once at the stand, they both briefly looked at the menu before ordering their two hot dogs, fries, and soft drinks. Finding a nearby bench that faces the ocean they sit down to eat their meal. Jackson bites into his hot dog as he views the waves of the ocean crashing onto the beach. Breathing in the salty air of the sea he momentarily closes his eyes to surrender to the moment. The moment was nearly peaceful until he hears Lisa giggling.

"Is something funny?" Jackson asks, his eyebrows cocking in illustration of his question.

Lisa begins to shake her head no, but then she sees his piercing gaze. Realizing that he will become annoyed if she didn't tell him the truth she says, "It's so strange that you like junk food."

"Why?" Jackson probes truly intrigued by her assessment of him.

"You are so sophisticated, and stern. You seem like someone who is very careful about what you put in your body."

Jackson pondering her words leans back against the bench. He takes another bite of his hotdog, followed by a few fries, and a sip of his drink. When he has finally swallowed the food he asks, "You think that I am _stern_?"

Lisa, who was nibbling on a fry replies, "You are an intense guy Jackson. Maybe it is your overall aura or how you phrase your words that doesn't convey a sense of easygoingness. Perhaps it is the way you look at me at times."

"How do I look at you?"

"Like you want something from me, but I don't think that you even know what it is." She's right. He does want something from her, but what it is, he still can't quite name. Staring deeply into her eyes he tries to will himself to understand his need for her. She swallows the remainder of her meal that she was chewing. He leans into her, her eyes flutters shut, preparing for his kiss. His face is inches from hers. He admits to himself that she is truly lovely beyond compare.

The cooling wind from the ocean is blowing through her hair. The fragrance of her shampoo engulfs his nostrils with a fruity-herbal scent. Jackson closes his eyes. Should he kiss her? The question was bouncing within the walls of his mind. Perhaps if he could have her, just once, he could free himself of her seductive charm? He thought that before and had questioned his own logic, but nothing else was helping.

Deciding it was better to act on his emotions. He leans in to kiss her, but before he can he sees a flash out of the corner of his eye. He immediately turns towards the direction of the flash and is horrified to see Sever in the distance taking their picture with a camera. Not at all bothering to hide from Jackson. In fact, Sever waves at Jackson in dramatic fashion to ensure that he sees him. Jackson grimaces, and only watches as Sever jumps onto his motorcycle and takes off. Standing to his feet Jackson is rattled. Lisa opens her eyes shocked to see Jackson standing.

"Jackson?" She questions.

"We have to leave, now." He commands, and Lisa is concerned. Just moments before he was going to kiss her, she was sure of it and now he was behaving so strangely. She barely had time to pick up her wrappings to throw them away; before he placed a hand onto her lower back and hurriedly guide her back to his car. He opens the door, and she gets inside. He takes off and says next to nothing as he drives. Despite her protesting and repeatedly asking if something was wrong. He says no, and that everything is fine, but it wasn't.

When they get back to her work. Lisa barely waits for Jackson to shift the car into park before she flings her door open and steps out. Jackson is out of the car before she can make it around to his side.

"I was going to open the door for you," He states perturbed.

"Well, _Jack_ please don't inconvenience yourself to open my door. Especially when you cannot even be bothered to answer any of my questions!"

"You are angry," he acknowledges. "Look, Lisa, I cannot explain it now, but I will."

"Don't bother. You have some secrets too, while you are getting sour with me for not sharing everything about myself. You should really figure out what it is that you want because going back and forth with you like this is getting old," Lisa says before walking into her job site without sparing a glance in Jackson's direction.

Jackson realizes two things. One he didn't like having Lisa angry with him, and two he was going to have to deal with his Sever issue. He gets back into his car and shifts it into drive. He looks at the door that Lisa had just walked through. Jackson wants to go after her and mend things between them, but now isn't the time. He speeds off heading for his home to regroup and to find a way to get Sever out of the picture... _permanently_.


	9. Complications of Love

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Red Eye.

 **Chapter** **Eight** : **Complications** **of** **Love**

Jackson paces within the confinements of his hotel room's living area. He has been on the phone ever since his failed date with Lisa, trying to locate Sever's whereabouts. In their line of business, secrecy is a must, but he is calling anyone who he can think of to provide him any information regarding Sever. Despite his efforts, he is coming up empty, and it is really starting to piss him off. Uncharacteristically, he throws his cellphone onto the sofa in frustration. He instantly regrets his reckless behavior because the cellphone bounces off the sofa onto the floor with a loud crack upon impact.

"Fuck man…get your shit together," He admonishes himself as he bends down to pick up his device. The phone has come completely undone. He thinks for a moment to simply snap it back together. However, before doing so he sees something that catches his eye. He pries open his phone for better viewing. He picks the tiny device that has been placed on the inside back covering of his cellphone between his forefinger and thumb. He brings the tiny device closer for inspection. It doesn't take long before he deduces what the device is, a tracker.

A cold chill runs down his spine and hits his guts with a sickening thud. Sever has somehow managed to install the device on his phone without his knowledge. He had gotten close to him, too fucking close for Jackson's liking. The worst part is, that until now he was utterly unaware of the invasion. Jackson recalls his last conversation with Sever, he had mentioned that Jackson had become lax. Perhaps, he knew just how lax he had become because he was able to place the tracker effortlessly.

Though Jackson should be furious, instead he is glad. It is his first real clue in his efforts to locate Sever. He hurriedly gets to his laptop to attempt to reverse the tracker's sensor to locate Sever. Jackson scoffs at the thought of Sever using an actual tracker to locate him. It is a clear sign of an older person's way of thinking to use such outdated methods. He could've hacked his phone and downloaded a spy app; eliminating his need to get physically close.

A grimace quickly forms on Jackson's face when he thinks about how Sever's old fashion methods made him a hot commodity for some clients. Plus, he knows that Sever enjoys getting close to his targets. Then a dark thought crosses Jackson's mind. Is he now Sever's target? If so, then why?

Jackson is a man for hire same as he, there's nothing that Jackson could provide that Sever didn't already have access to. Then a second thought enters his mind. What if his motives are personal? Again, why? It was Jackson who walked away with injuries due to Sever's recklessness. Even Sever couldn't be that derange to obsess over nothing…or could he?

Sever's namesake comes to Jackson's mind. For he had been given his nickname due to his special way of extracting information from his victims. Indeed, he is a coldhearted killer, but Jackson is far cleverer; because he has figured out how to find Sever.

"I got you," Jackson says to himself, as he presses the enter key, the city's map expands before him and the search for Sever begins. Mere moments later he sees a red dot on the map signaling Sever's location. Jackson's heart drops as he immediately recognizes the address, the Lux Atlantic Hotel, Lisa's work. "Lisa…" He says in horror.

Lisa is at work trying her best to keep her mind off Jackson, but she is failing miserably. She can't help but miss him, she wishes he could stop being so encrypted. The whole mysterious stranger bit is sexy and erotic as hell, but not when you are trying to forge some sort of a meaningful relationship. Lisa decides that she should work on the stack of paperwork on her desk. Truthfully, instead of flocking about with Jackson she should have been working. She sighs as she thinks about what little she can accomplish in the remaining two and a half hours left in her day.

However, before she can begin her work, she hears Cynthia's voice chiming over the intercom.

"Lisa?" Cynthia asks.

Lisa presses the receivers as responses, "Yes."

"I have a client here who insists that he need to speak to you regarding an urgent matter."

Lisa thinks nothing of the request. At least twice a week someone wants to speak directly to her about something or other. She exits her office fully expecting someone to be standing impatiently at the front desk waiting for her. Yet, when Lisa rounds the corner to stand behind the desk, she is met with the opposite of what Lisa has prepared for. The gray-haired man standing before her has a bright smile that is beaming at her. Though his smile was friendly, there is something ominous about him. Lisa would rather have him screaming at her than his current state.

"Hello, I am Lisa Reisert the hotel's senior manager. What can I do for you, Mister…"?

"Smith," He announces; he holds his right hand out for her to shake. Though Lisa doesn't want to touch him she shakes his hand to be cordial. His hand is warm and somewhat sweaty. It makes Lisa feel clammy, as soon as she can, she removes her hand from his and slyly wipes her palm on her clothing.

"This is such a lovely hotel. The staff here has been great!" He says with a bit more enthusiasm than what is necessary. Lisa kindly thanks him, in hopes that Mr. Smith will hurry the conversation along.

"I Just cannot get over the view of my room. It is breathtaking to see the ocean every day when I awake, but…"

"But?" Lisa questions.

The man leans inward, and Lisa gets the impression that he wants to say something to her in confidence, but the last thing Lisa wants to do is move any closer to him. Yet again she does so to maintain appearances. To a fault, she is a perpetual people-pleaser. It is an aspect of her personality that she wishes she could change about herself, but she simply hasn't found a way. Leaning in she can feel his hot breath on her face as he speaks, "I don't want to make a fuss, but I saw a mouse in my room."

"Sir are you sure?" Lisa asks generally concerned. Never has the hotel had such a complaint? They get regular exterminations and do sweeps throughout the hotel to avoid such an issue. Lisa doesn't want to say he is lying, but she couldn't believe that they have an infestation problem.

"Well, I would be more than happy to show you, if you like? There are even droppings from the pest," He offers. Lisa can tell that he is just as certain of his discovery as she is her disbelief. Today isn't Lisa's day. First, her wonderful date with Jackson went to hell, and now she has a resident complaining about something that she feels is impossible. Not thinking or perhaps peeved at the thought of someone questioning the hotel cleanliness she accepts his offer to see the area for herself.

She walks around from behind the desk to walk back with the man to personally view the site. However, not before requesting Cynthia to page one of the maintenance workers to meet her there. Mr. Smith is still giving Lisa a creepy vibe, but she doubts seriously that he would try to do anything to harm her; after all, she is safe in her hotel.

Jackson is at Lisa's hotel within minutes. He drove like a bat out of hell to get to her before Sever can. He heart is racing as his parks his car and practically leaps out to charge the hotel's doors. Before entering, he forces himself to take a few breaths and to calm down. Being frantic is counterproductive, he needs to be clear-minded if indeed she is in trouble. Moreover, panicking would only give Sever the sick enjoyment that he is seeking. Like a shark who smells blood in the water, Sever would go into a frenzy over knowing that he is the cause of Jackson's torment.

Only after Jackson has regained his composure, he opens the door to the hotel and steps inside. He is greeted again by Cynthia. Jackson smiles warmly as if he doesn't have a care in the world and asks her if Lisa is available. To his dismay, she says that she had stepped away to visit a client's room. Jackson frowns wondering why she wouldn't just send someone to check out the person's complaint but then think about Lisa superwoman persona he isn't surprised.

At first, he is content to wait for her in the lobby. Before he could turn away, he asks Cynthia one last question. "Cynthia…this question may sound a bit odd, but if you could indulge me."

"Yes, anything," Cynthia replies, more than happy to help.

"Was there anything off-putting about the man who Lisa left with?" Jackson asks. All the while hoping that his question doesn't come off strange. Nevertheless, he needs the question answered to quite his concerns. Cynthia seems hesitated to say anything, but then Jackson offers her a warm smile to put her at ease. She begins to describe the man. To his horror her description only verifies what he already knows, Lisa is with Sever. He wants to run to her but doing so would attract attention and the last thing he needs is that. How can he get Sever's room number from Cynthia without causing her alarm? Suddenly, it comes to him.

"Lisa left her cellphone in my car. Her father is trying to get in touch with her. It is regarding some sort of family emergency; it is important that she calls him soon."

Cynthia's eyes widen with concern, without any further prompting she tells Jackson where Lisa is, he thanks her and walks briskly to the elevator doors to get to Lisa. He can only pray that it is not too late. If Sever has done anything to hurt, her Jackson vows that he would make him suffer greatly. It is then that Jackson realizes something, he has fallen irrevocably in love with Lisa.

The thought of being in love would make most people happy, but for him, he becomes angry at the thought. Love is a liability that can only end badly. Perhaps, what is the worst part is that Jackson is probably the last to know because if Sever has switched his focus to Lisa Sever believes that Jackson indeed has developed feelings for her. As the elevator climbs the levels to Lisa's location, Jackson is becoming nauseous with worry. Why did he have to get so close to her? Why couldn't he just keep his distance? None of this would have happened if he would have kept things professional. As the doors to the elevator finally open, he only must look up to see Sever and Lisa standing just outside of what Jackson's presumes is Sever's room. Lisa looks up and is surprised to see Jackson, but it is Sever, who is standing behind her, who gives Jackson a deadpan stare that only confirms the true danger that Lisa is in. Jackson casually walks towards the two, not for a moment taking his eyes off Sever.

He barely registers Lisa's question, "Jackson, what are you doing here?"

"I need to speak to you, alone," He bluntly states.

"Now?" She asks.

"Yes, now," He demands. Just as he sees a wicked gleam in Sever's eyes. Indeed, Jackson has gotten to her just in time.

 **A/N:** Sorry for the long update! Hope you all enjoy. Thank you for reading.


	10. Succumbing

**Chapter Nine: Succumbing**

Lisa in bewildered by Jackson arrival, she cannot imagine what has possessed him to approach her while she is working. She hates to appear unprofessional; especially in front of a guest. She apologizes for the intrusion as she goes with Jackson to talk privately down the hallway.

"Jackson, I am at work. Can't this wait?"

"No, it cannot wait," Jackson says. Though his demeanor is calm, the tone of his voice is agitated. Lisa knows that a serious Jackson isn't anything to be toyed with; she quiets down to hear him out.

"Do you ever feel like you are running out of time," Jackson declares, as he runs a hand down his face.

Lisa's heart instantly goes out to him. He is being honest with her this she appreciates. She wants to get past all the bullshit to see the real him and for a moment she does.

"What is it?" She asks. "Really?"

"Really?" He scoffs. As if the truth is too horrible to say aloud.

"Yes," Lisa confirms. "Why will you end our date, just to show up like this?"

He looks at her for the longest time, considering her words. For a moment, Lisa believes that he is going to tell her what is on his mind. He says, "I hate how we left things. I want your forgiveness."

Though his words are sweet and are somewhat welcome, she knows that he is misleading her. No way in hell did he come all this way to say something that he could have said over the phone. She peers over to Mr. Smith, who is gawking at them. Lisa feels a chill travel up her spine. In part, she is happy that Jackson came along when he did. Because looking at Mr. Smith now she is feeling wholly uneasy how close she came to be cooped up in a room alone with him.

She looks at Jackson who offers a smile. "Can we try again?"

"Now?" Lisa replies astonished. She is already behind in her work. How can she justify going on another excursion with Jackson?

"I can't," Lisa answers.

To this Jackson's smile changes into a devilishly grin as he leans inwards to whispers into her ear. "Come on, I promise you the time of your life."

The combination of Jackson's cool breath caressing the delicate skin on her cheek and his words causes Lisa to shut her eyes to ponder the consequences of ditching work. She bites her lower lip contemplating the forbidden nature of his simple request.

Before she can say no, the elevator's bell chimes. Announcing another's arrival. When the doors open, she sees Javier exiting the elevator.

"Ms. Lisa," He greets.

"Hi, Javier you made it," Lisa responds.

"What seems to be the problem?" The pudgy middle-aged man asks. He has his toolbox held in one hand, as he reaches out a hand for her to shake. She does Javier is one of her favorite maintenance workers. He is dependable and kind and warm dad-like character always watching out for others.

Lisa briefs him regarding the complaint, and Javier is shocked. He agrees that it is impossible that they have a rodent problem, but he says that he will check it out.

"See, everything is under control. Come with me," Jackson nearly pleads and Lisa cannot help but to smile. She nods her head and she can see relief visibly wash over Jackson. Lisa attempts to let Mr. Smith know that Javier will take over from this point on. Jackson insists that Javier can inform the guest of the change of plans.

Though it goes against Lisa's hands-on approach; for once she doesn't want to get involved. Javier insists that everything will be fine, and Lisa leaves it in his capable hands. Jackson drapes an arm over Lisa's shoulders. Though she should have resisted, especially in front of a guest, she permits his dominant behavior for two reasons. First, the gesture makes her feels safe. Second, she loves it when he touches her.

Jackson is relieved that he has finally convinced Lisa to come with him. For a second he thought that she was going to insist on staying. If so, what would he have done? Knock her over the head and drag her away? Yeah, that would have gone over great.

Thankfully, he will never know because they are leaving. He is so satisfied with himself that he possessively holds her near as they board the elevator. As a final fuck you, to Sever; he has managed to save Lisa despite Sever's best efforts.

As the doors to the elevator close. Sever's and Jackson's eyes meet. Jackson smugly winks at him, the action causes Sever's blood to boil. If they were in a cartoon Jackson would have seen steam shooting from his ears.

Once the doors are closed Lisa relaxes within his embrace. Her head rests on his chest. He leans into her breath in the scent of her hair. He closes his eyes memorizing her fragrance. Damn, he doesn't want to love her, but being with her feels right. In fact, she is the only good pure thing in his entire world.

"Jackson?"

"Yes?"

"I am really happy you came when you did. That guest gives me the creeps."

Jackson says nothing. He wishes that she would heed her internal warnings more often. He loves her but Lisa is utterly clueless of the potentially hazardous situations she places herself in. Nevertheless, if she did heed internal warnings would he now have her within his arms? After all, he cannot forget his initial purpose for entering her life. However, none of that matters, for the time being, she is his.

After a quick stop by Lisa's office for her to retrieve her belongings, they stopped by the front desk; so that Lisa could explain her exit to Cynthia.

"I am leaving early today," Lisa says to Cynthia.

"Oh, for the family emergency," Cynthia replies matter-of-factly.

Lisa brows creases as she considers her words. Jackson intervenes and says, "Yes, that is right. She will let you know once everything has been settled."

Lisa looks puzzled but doesn't question him. Jackson quickly says goodbye to Cynthia and guides Lisa to his vehicle.

"Jackson, did you tell Cynthia I have a family emergency?"

"I had to invent a reason for her to disclose your location."

"So, you lied?" Lisa inquires. She stops just before the passenger's side door. Jackson looks down at her, as he grabs the handle of the door to open it to allow her entry. She doesn't budge as Jackson towers over her.

She shirks back for a moment as if he is a predator and she is his prey. Which Jackson concedes isn't too far from the truth. Indeed, he has been stalking her for months, but at this moment he has other predatory thoughts regarding her.

Lisa can pretend that she is unaware of his intentions. Jackson has all but made up his mind that he will have her fully tonight. He is exhausted by his efforts to keep her at a safe distance. No longer will he refuse to indulge in his sensual fantasies. He needs this, dare he say that he deserves this? It is decided, not even he will prevent himself from satisfying his urges.

"Jackson perhaps I should stay. Get some work done. None of this is really something a usually do."

"Maybe that is a good thing. Poor Lisa always doing what you are supposed to do and never what you really want to do," He says as he brushes a few strains of hair from her face, before tucking them behind her ear.

He stares at her commanding her attention. "For once, don't overthink things. Do you want to be with me, because I want you?"

Lisa bites her lower lip and diverts her eyes for a moment. She then gains her confidence and says, "Yes, I want to be with you."

Jackson smiles, and opens the door she takes her seat. Finally, no more need to convince her she has succumbed to his charm. She would not regret her decision. He promised her a wonderful night and that is what he's going to do. Lisa will have the time of her life, courtesy of Jackson Rippner.


	11. Chapter Ten: Destiny

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own anything related to Red Eye.**

 **Chapter Ten: Destiny**

With his hotel suite being compromised, taking Lisa there would not only be unsafe, but impractical. The last thing he wants is for Sever to popup just when things are heating up between Lisa and himself. Besides, he promised her a unique experience. Taking her somewhere as common as a hotel room, despite its luxury, seems to be an underwhelming payoff for her invested risk.

With Lisa beside him, he drives as if he has a clue where he's going. All the while, he's searching the corners of his mind for a safe haven; the setting must be perfect for their first romantic encounter. Suddenly, an idea comes to him. When they were on the beach earlier, he noticed a quaint bed & breakfast. He then recalls its vacancy advertisement, an occupational necessity to unconsciously scrutinize the minutest of details; he proceeds to dial the number by memory.

Lisa looks perplexed, but Jackson says nothing while he waits for an answer. On the third ring, a woman greets him. Jackson inquiries about the lodging, luckily, there is a suite available for the night. He promptly secures the room, providing his credit card number to the women over the phone. Taking care not to provide the same card he used to secure his previous hotel room, in case Sever had somehow hacked his information.

"You memorized your credit card number?" Lisa asks.

"It comes in handy," Jackson replies. All too pleased with himself for acquiring a location. Tonight will be memorable for not only Lisa but himself.

"So, B&B on the beach sounds nice."

"I aim to please," He captures her eyes with his own. Her breath becomes shallow as he lustfully stares. Oh, how he cannot wait to get her alone. He presses the gas pedal accrediting to their destination.

It isn't long before they arrive, twilight falls over the oceanfront; beautiful shades of red and orange cast a glorious glow on the blue sea. Lisa wraps her arms around herself. The impending consummation of their relationship looms over her.

Jackson opens the car door, she takes his hand, relishing how protected his touch makes her feel. He offers a seductive smile that firmly reveals his intention. She wants to satisfy him so very much. Still, she cannot deny the recurring sense of something being wicked about him. He is entirely different from most men she knows, which is a good thing; but her inkling persists.

"Is something wrong?" Jackson asks as they walk towards the B&B entrance.

"No," Lisa replies. Trying to shake away the ill-thought. Though Jackson is a bit mistrusting of her dismissal, he does not press her further.

They check into their room. It is lovely and has a balcony that faces the seashore. Lisa opens the French doors which lead to the balcony; she stands beneath the cooling evening's sky; she breathes in the salty air. Jackson wraps his arms around her from behind. She quivers from his embrace. Next, his lips are upon the delicate lining of her neck. She nearly swoons within his arms, but he holds her firmly keeping her from floating away.

She is lost within his touch as his hand begins to caress her body.

"Jackson-" She whispers, but his lips make their way to hers affecting silencing her. There is so much passion within the delivery of his kiss. Lisa is fully aware that he has been waiting for this moment with as much anticipation as herself. She wants this, but as his hand begins to slip beneath the collar of her shirt she thinks back to her attack.

When the tip of his fingers grazes her scar, she abruptly halts him. She pulls away and Jackson dazed from arousal frowns. Lisa pulls her clothes in place and averts her eyes from his. She thought that she could go through with it, but maybe she can't.

"Lisa, what is it?" Jackson demands.

She looks at him. His expression is stern. She knows that she must tell him the truth; because a lie or dismissal of her actions simply will not do. She takes a deep breath, hating what comes next. Without delicacy, she divulges her unpleasant past.

He listens to her confession, without once interrupting. When she is finished, he stands before her motionless. Lisa wonders what he is thinking; maybe it was a mistake to tell him just before getting romantically involved.

It seems like forever before he says, "Sometimes things happen that is beyond our control." She tilts her head considering his words. Most people would've offered their sympathy, but Jackson only states a cold fact. Though she should be appalled by his reply she finds herself relieved that he isn't apologizing to her, which would make her feel like a victim. Worst it would mean that he sees her as a weak helpless woman, which is the last thing she wants to be to him.

"Lisa, am I your first since the incident?"

She doesn't know why his question makes her feel even more vulnerable than the admission of the horrible act itself. She looks at the ground wishing that she hadn't said anything at all. He calls her name again; she looks at him and finally tells him the truth; he is her first.

Jackson knows she had a secret, but never had he imagined something so heinous. Though he looks calm internally he is struggling with a wide range of emotions, notably anger. He silently vows to find whoever dared assaulted her and make them pay, but now isn't the time for revenge.

He draws closer to her and traces her lips with his pad of his thumb. He kisses her gently as if asking for permission to go further. She receives his kisses tears begin to form in the wells of her eyes.

"I want you more than you can possibly imagine, but if you aren't ready, we can wait." He says. Jackson is prepared for her to choose to leave. However, he is pleasantly surprised by her chosen words.

"I am so over second-guessing every decision. Jackson, I know this is a lot to ask of you, but can you make it, so you are all I see and feel tonight?"

Jackson releases a breath that he didn't know he was even holding. If she is willing to try, he's willing to accept her demands. He will make it so that she will forget about the repulsive act.

He begins kissing her with renewed purpose, no longer trying to fulfill his own need but hers. She moans against his mouth, he is pleased. He stops to escort her back into the room. He shuts the doors behind them. For this next part, he does not want any hapless bystander to observe.

"May I see?" He asks. She immediately reaches for her scar. Jackson wants to satisfy her, and he will; but only after she does this one thing.

He watches her intently as she undoes the buttons to her blouse. Though she is only doing what is necessary, he finds her hands slowly unfastening each button enticing. Once complete, she shifts the material over her shoulders to reveal her torso. Jackson immediately sees what his fingers briefly stroke mere moments ago.

He stares at the scar, then at her. She nods permitting his silent request. She shivers as he caresses her wound. Before tears can begin to fall from her eyes he leans in and kisses her scar. The actions spark something deep within him. He must mark her as his, claim her in a way that the monster who violated her could not.

He lifts her up and carrying her to bed. He lays her gently onto the mattress. He notices how the chestnut hair spreads over the pillow. Her parted lips, swollen from his kisses, exhales shallow breathes as she awaits his next move. As she lays there before him, with only a bra, skirt, and heels; he deems that he is a bit overdressed.

He takes off his blazer, mimicking her, he slowly begins to undo the buttons to his shirt. She sucks in a harsh breath when he reveals his bare chest. Though lean, his muscles are well defined. He smirks, pleased with her admiration for him. He removes the garment completely.

He bents down and grabs one of her legs, she tenses but he doesn't acknowledge her alarm. Instead, he focuses solely on pushing her beyond her limits. He hands glide down to her knees, then to her calf, and then finally to her foot. He slips off the heel and repeats the process for the removal of her other heel.

He then lays on top of her. Carefully not to crush her with his weight, he reaches beneath her skirt, she halts his hand for a moment.

"Anytime you want me to stop-" Jackson begins to say, but she releases his hand. He continues refusing to show any hesitation because she needs his assurance that everything will be alright. He slowly pulls the lacey fabric of her undergarment downward. Until it can be discarded. Her eyes are wide with anticipation; he kisses her deeply wanting to convey his desire.

Freeing himself of the remainder of his clothing he is naked before her, in more ways than one. This is the first woman who has held his interest for more than a moment. He finds himself unable to see a future without her. He had joked earlier that perhaps she was falling in love with him, but now he knows what the punchline really, it is he who loves her.

Yet, he cannot say the words to her. He will never tell her those words because they will bind him to her forever. He grimaces because forever is not something that he can ever promise her, and it would be foolish for him to believe otherwise.

He could never tell her he loves her, but he can show her. He unlatches her bra and is nearly hypothesized by the sight of her.

"Lisa, you are breathtaking," He admits.

She smiles as she lifts her head up and kisses his chest. He hisses in response. From that moment on he and she spend the night intertwine, worshipping each other throughout the night. It is the dawn when Jackson awakes to the sun shining. He expects to see Lisa beside him, but she is sitting at the foot of the bed watching the news.

"Checking the weather? I have a feeling it is going to be a beautiful day," He says cheerfully. It isn't until she turns to him that he sees that she has been crying. He then looks at the television the reporter says that a gruesome murder has occurred at Lisa's hotel a maintenance worker has been killed by a resident. The suspect has not been apprehended and everyone with information should contact the authorities immediately.

Lisa begins looking through her purse for her cell phone. Jackson tries to consider his options. Then quickly he determines that she cannot make that call. Drawing attention to Sever could draw attention to him and that just cannot happen. As she is fumbling with her phone, he calls her name. She looks at her he gives her a sad smile before headbutting rendering her unconscious.

The sad realization comes to him. That this is their destiny because no one like her could ever love someone like him.

A/n: I really hope you all enjoyed it. Have a great night!


End file.
